The present disclosure relates to a manual operating element for operating an electrically adjustable piece of furniture, to a control system with such manual operating element, to a piece of furniture with such a control system and to a method for operating an electrically adjustable piece of furniture.
Adjustable furniture is well known in both office and home furnishings. The most common designs in the office furniture sector are, for example, electrically adjustable tables or chairs, while electrically adjustable beds, seating furniture or loungers are known in the home sector.
To operate such adjustable furniture, an operating element is required in each case, via which a user of the piece of furniture can initiate a desired adjustment process. For this purpose, a kind of control panel is usually used, which has one, two or more control panels or control buttons, via which an adjustment is triggered. Such conventional operating elements, however, lack intuitive operation with the exception of basic functions. In addition, it is difficult to integrate the conventional operating elements into the overall appearance of the adjustable piece of furniture.